El Pasado es la Única Cosa Muerta Cuyo Aroma es Dulce
by ShadowMoses
Summary: "Los seres humanos necesitamos sentirnos parte de algo...y cuando menos nos damos cuenta nos pasamos la vida tratando de llenar espacios vacíos." Deja que lo simple de la vida haga venir todo y encontraras la felicidad que buscas. Deja que todo sea sencillo y vive, siento que es mi deber decirte esto.
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaa!**

 **No es mi primer fic y aun asi me siento algo ¿asustada? Nahh creo que eso es poco XD**

 **Mil gracias por dedicarle su tiempo a esta historia.**

 **La verdad ya había publicado un fic antes pero decicí mezclar el anterior ( que fue mas o menos conocido en Wattpad pero que ya retire jeje) con este nuevo proyecto para darles una historia más densa que me ha hecho llorar a mares de principio a fin.**

 **El problema es que aun tardaré un poco en editar los capítulos por falta de tiempo, me tomó tres días el darle el visto bueno a este pero realmente espero contar con las horas y el cerebro suficiente para actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

Capitulo I

El tiempo iba y venia en esa habitación sin que pudiera percatarse de los días que se convertían en meses y poco a poco en años.

Había sufrido una pérdida importante, pero ya no sentía dolor…solo aburrimiento.

Para el no valía la pena vivir más, trabajo, tiempo libre…nada de eso le distraía ya.

Aun tenía varias cosas en mente que le impedían conciliar el sueño durante las noches.

Podía notarse a leguas el cansancio en sus ojos pero se resistía a dormir bajo el efecto de sus medicamentos pre-escritos.

-¿Sasuke?- Su madre le llamó desde la puerta entreabierta para después colarse en la pequeña habitación seguida de un extraño acompañante.

El ni siquiera les prestó atención, continuó de pie con el semblante frío y taciturno que le caracterizaba , absorto en los borrosos retazos de su imagen proyectada en la ventana empañada.

Afuera la ciudad estaba envuelta en una gruesa capa de niebla y la lluvia caía torpemente sobre el cristal provocando que su reflejo se distorsionara durante muy breves segundos.

-¿Podrías tomar asiento por favor?- insistió aquel hombre de mediana edad.

El joven torció la boca en señal de irritación y lentamente se apartó de la ventana para después acomodarse en el borde de la cama.

-Probablemente ya lo sepas pero nunca esta demás una presentación- carraspeó la garganta y abandonó su portafolios en el suelo para situarse frente al joven- Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, pertenezco a la Asociación Estadounidense de Psiquiatría, soy especialista en tratamientos biológicos y psicoterapéuticos por lo que estaré a cargo de tu rehabilitación el tiempo que sea necesario.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada…

¿Por qué no solo le dejaban en paz?

-Mikoto-san- continuó Kakashi, la mujer que se mantuvo callada a la espera de colaborar en algo en una esquina de la habitación se acercó un poco hacia el.- ¿Nos dejaría a solas un momento por favor?

Su nerviosismo era bastante evidente, desde varios minutos atrás no dejaba de acomodarse el cabello, juguetear con sus manos, morderse el labio inferior…

Claramente se encontraba angustiada y no era para menos, su hijo se encontraba en una situación difícil y desconocida para ella, Sasuke requería bastante atención, cierto, pero ante los ojos del psiquiatra ella estaba exagerando por mucho; bastaba con mirar los reportes de las clínicas de salud mental sobre las frecuentes dosis de fármacos psicotrópicos que le eran suministrados al joven con escasos 28 años de edad.

Mikoto abandonó el lugar a paso lento comprendiendo a duras penas que su presencia no era del todo buena tomando en cuenta su rostro demacrado y pálido.

Su salud también estaba decayendo desde hacia varios años atrás pero recientemente se sentía más agotada y débil.

El médico le había recomendado relajarse unos días ya que su presión arterial se disparaba en niveles alarmantes, pero la angustia ante la idea de enterrar a otro de sus hijos le impedía descansar.

Al salir miró de reojo a Sasuke, si ella se veía deplorable su hijo se veía peor por mucho, no físicamente pero su actitud...

Se había vuelto tan indiferente a lo que le rodeaba que incluso el brillo tenue en sus ojos que ella recordaba se esfumó por completo.

Todos los días hacia el enorme esfuerzo de sobrellevar esa pesada carga atada a un horrendo sentimiento de culpabilidad.

Nunca había sido cercana a él, siempre estuvo ocupada tomando el rol de esposa abnegada y amable que pasaba por desapercibido cualquier comportamiento extraño en sus hijos.

Siempre pensó que hacía un buen trabajo.

Se encargaba del aseo de la casa, la ropa, la comida, ayudaba un poco en el negocio que administraba su esposo.

En realidad nunca se interesó en lo que les ocurría, vaya, ni siquiera sabía los planes que ellos tenían con respecto a sus vidas…

Y ahora intentaba enmendar esos errores contratando un sinfín de especialistas para llevar a cabo lo que ella no pudo hacer en su momento.

Un par de lágrimas se le escaparon y escurrieron en el rostro.

Inmediatamente cerró la puerta de golpe sobresaltando un poco a Kakashi y llamando la atención de Sasuke, quien levemente alzó la vista en su dirección con claro gesto de molestia.

Bajó las escaleras rumbo a la cocina arrastrando un poco los pies.

"Todo va a mejorar…definitivamente todo se arreglará"- sollozó levemente limpiándose las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano.

"No es demasiado tarde…"

Y con ese pensamiento en mente dejó de atormentarse y comenzó a preparar la cena con suma tranquilidad.

…

Kakashi había estado vagando por la habitación de Sasuke, escudriñando entre sus viejas libretas escolares, libros, ropa y cosas sin importancia para su joven paciente.

Mientras el echaba un vistazo a sus cosas personales, Sasuke se limitaba únicamente a responder vagamente cualquier cosa que el psiquiatra le preguntara.

Pronto el sujeto notó ciertos objetos esparcidos en la habitación que minutos antes le había parecido aburrida.

Le tomó poco tiempo el prepararse para el verdadero interrogatorio.

De momento sólo conservaría una fotografía que parecía tener algo de historia en ella.

Poco después el psiquiatra tomó asiento sobre un amplificador ALTEC que arrastró frente a Sasuke para asi poder observar diferentes conductas que pudiesen decir más que las propias palabras del chico.

Sasuke quizo protestar al instante pero no dijo nada al respecto, solo frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada.

-Si algo te molesta deberías decírmelo- sonrió Kakashi mientras le extendía un bolígrafo y rebuscaba en los bolsillos de su abrigo.- Toma- le extendió una hoja de papel doblada a la mitad.- Es el primer y último test que veras en esta sesión, si eres honesto será mas fácil para ambos, te aseguró que pronto te olvidarás de esos medicamentos y teorías absurdas, por ello volveremos al inicio e intentaremos comprender que te sucedió.

Sasuke la recibió con desagrado y encontró un cuestionario de cinco preguntas que abordaban temas sencillos como su personalidad, fidelidad hacia parejas anteriores, vida sexual y la importancia que le daba a la organización y resolución de problemas.

Una vez terminada esa actividad, Kakashi le arrebató la hoja para analizarla minuciosamente.

-Bueno, será un poco difícil- suspiró- Eres bastante ordinario ¿sabes?-Sasuke torció un poco la boca- ¿Empezamos entonces?

El joven soltó un suspiro cansino y asintió levemente.

Kakashi inmediatamente saco la fotografía que había extraído de entre las páginas de una obra de Simone de Beavoir ( El Segundo Sexo si no mal recordaba, un libro aborrecible para cualquier hombre que no siguiese el feminismo ) que extrañamente desprendía un leve aroma a jazmín y que había encontrado a un costado de la cama del joven mientras husmeaba.

En la imagen destacaba la presencia de una mujer con vestimenta elegante de largos y lacios cabellos rosados, piel clara, ojos color esmeralda y expresión cándida que se hallaba de pie en medio de una exposición de jardines en miniatura del parque Sankeien , la fecha estaba escrita al reverso , databa del 26 de Marzo de 1970.

-¿Quién es la chica? – Cuestiono el sujeto con curiosidad al ser la única foto que preservaba en buen estado (su anuario estaba incompleto y era un desastre).

Sasuke se alteró de un momento a otro y le arrebató la foto con furia.

Kakashi era más perspicaz de lo que aparentaba, ninguna otra persona se había dado cuenta del pequeño trozo de vida que intentaba esconder.

Se había esforzado tanto en ocultarla y un idiota lo había puesto en evidencia en menos de diez minutos.

-¿Fue tu novia o algo parecido?

-Ya fue suficiente por hoy, estoy agotado…-masculló Sasuke.

-Pero yo no he terminado contigo y ninguno de los dos saldrá de esta habitación hasta que hables.

El joven le fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué paso con ella exactamente?-

Sasuke cerró los ojos por unos segundos.

Internamente se moría de ganas de contar esa historia, desenvolverse en ella y describir todos los sentimientos que reprimía en su memoria.

Pero no podía acercarse a su madre por que le juzgaría sin dudarlo, ni siquiera a su mejor amigo porque probablemente le haría sentirse avergonzado.

¿Podría contarle esa historia a un completo extraño?

Era un psiquiatra después de todo, seguramente ha enfrentado casos mucho peores o al menos ha escuchado relatos más tétricos, era parte de su trabajo.

En el fondo Kakashi le inspiraba confianza y seguridad.

Claramente era el tipo de persona que intentaba ponerse en los zapatos de otros sin soltar estupideces sobre doctrinas religiosas, teología, metafísica y un sinfín de temas absurdos sobre Dios y el universo que otros especialistas mediocres habían intentado taladrarle en el cerebro con perseverancia.

Lo supo desde que lo vió y no encontró algún rastro de lástima en sus ojos.

El tipo le miraba como a cualquier desconocido.

Suspiró.

Kakashi estaba expectante, no se lo quitaría de encima con nada pero al menos le escucharía atentamente.

-Sakura Haruno- susurró despacio.

Pensó que jamás sería capaz de pronunciar ese nombre de nuevo.

Tampoco pensó que al hacerlo se le escapara una sonrisa furtiva.

Pero la imagen de esos ojos verdes que febrilmente conservaba grabada en su mente poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo.

E inmediatamente pudo sentir como se le congeló el alma.

...

 **Algunas notas extras sobre el fic:**

 **-Decidí desarrollarlo en épocas sencillas, entre 1920 y 1998.**

 **Al principio sopesé la idea de un Japón feudal o algo similar pero no se, el jazz marcó a los años 20 (Yokohama es una prueba de ello y Nueva Orleans también –aunque no estoy muy segura de esto último en realidad ya tiene tiempo que lo leí-) junto a la reconstrucción de un país que había quedado arrasado por la segunda guerra mundial que, bueno en 1950 ya no quedaba huella de ninguna catástrofe nuclear pero que aun asi me parecio interesante el abordar datos sobre ello, lo mismo me sucedió con las protestas estudiantiles de los años 70's junto con los Kissa Bar y un sinfín de cosas en la cultura nipona que me llamaron más la atención que la tecnología que poseen en la actualidad.**

 **-Considerenlo como un dato o una confesión XD, en serio chicas (o chicos LOL) No poseo ningún conocimiento de psiquiatría, psicoterapia o cosas similares, el porque puse a Sasuke en una situación asi fue porque quería innovar(?) jaja, es importante aclararlo por si en un futuro me llegase a equivocar y tuviese que ser criticada de forma negativa por algo que desconozco, pero en mi defensa adjudico que siempre me he documentado sobre temas que no domino para poder proporcionar información de manera acertada.**

 **-Segunda confesión jaja, em no sabré de psiquiatría pero de filosofía si, por lo que algunas obras que fueron de mi agrado o al menos tuvieron relevancia serán mencionadas, pido disculpas con anterioridad al verme forzada a hablar sobre temas religiosos y sobre Dios, aclaro, respeto todo tipo de creencias (satanistas, ateas, cristianas, católicas, protestantes, paganas) por mi parte me he mantenido a un margen neutro usando siempre el razonamiento como guía de todas mis acciones, probablemente en capítulos futuros encuentren algo que no les parezca pero quiero aclarar que es solo mi opinión, tengo derecho a expresarla y no es con el afán de insultar a nadie en especial :3**

 **Y eso seria todo, cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia o critica constructiva será bien recibida.**

 **Cuidense mucho, les mando un fuerte abrazo, mil gracias por leer TwT**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Hola!**

 **Esta semana estuve bastante ocupada entre el trabajo y la escuela que sentí que jamás terminaría el capitulo.**

 **Aunque no lo he revisado del todo TwT)7 porque el sueño me esta venciendo cada vez más.**

 **Por ello pido disculpas por los siguientes puntos:**

 **1.-Signos de puntuación (ME COMÍ TILDES D: y en otras palabras las puse demás)**

 **2.-Errores de sintaxis**

 **3.-Falta de vocabulario.**

 **En realidad no quería sacar el fic asi pero tenía que hacerlo era hoy o nunca, tal vez después me de a la tarea de corregir lo que haga falta.**

 **Aun asi espero que puedan disfrutar de la lectura TwT)7**

Capítulo II

-Es una mujer muy bella- suspiró Kakashi ante el misterioso silencio de Sasuke, quien no se decidía por donde empezar.

\- Y tenía un defecto muy grande- añadió y le tendió la fotografía que minutos antes le había arrebatado.- Observe de nuevo y digame si nota algo en especial.

Kakashi sonrió levemente mientras sostenia la foto y le examinaba minuciosamente.

No demoró mucho en notar el detalle al que Sasuke se refería.

Era algo que podía pasar por desapercibido a simple vista con facilidad pero que emitía un brillo especial.

Se trataba de un anillo elegante que destacaba en el cuarto dedo de la mano izquierda de la chica.

Sasuke miró de reojo la expresión de su psiquiatra con diversión y continuó.:

\- Hace algunos años una compañía italiana de cosmeticos mandó hacer una encuesta sobre las consecuencias físicas y psíquicas del adulterio- añadió el pelinegro de manera irónica- al parecer, las mujeres rejuvenecen con la infidelidad; el 47% se preocupa más de su aspecto tras echarse un amante; el 28%, adelgaza y recupera la línea; el 24% asegura que su piel se vuelve más tersa y luminosa, el 52% sostiene que la traición les da más equilibrio psicológico y el 26% no siente nada de culpa.

Kakashi le devolvió una mirada divertida.

-Sigue hablando, presiento que será algo interesante.

…

Sakura Haruno había nacido el 28 de Marzo de 1945 en la bulliciosa Fukushima.

Fue criada bajo reglas y modales severos a consecuencia de ser hija única de clase social alta.

Desde una temprana edad se le inculcó una estricta doctrina cristiana de la que huyó mas tarde al reconocerse como responsable de las consecuencias de sus elecciones y negarse ante la idea de un destino establecido, por ello dejó de rezar desde los 10 años y era arrastrada con más dificultad hacia la misa de todos los domingos.

Pronto se volvió más rebelde, a los 15 ya había confeccionado su falda para que le quedase 10 cm por encima de la rodilla, en ocasiones se saltaba las clases para escabullirse hacia los Bar Kissa cercanos y platicaba con universitarios sobre trivialidades o caminaba hacia un parque lejano para leer el propaganda comunista y comprar algún disco de jazz para escuchar en casa.

Cuando las quejas de los maestros llegaron a oídos de Mebuki –su madre- la escasa libertad que tenia se le arrebató.

Primero le compro un uniforme nuevo, después le prohibió el contacto con sus amigas al salir de la escuela para atormentarla de manera privada con lecciones intensivas de caligrafía, piano y francés como reprimenda.

Pero la chica se mantenía con la misma actitud desafiante de siempre y se las arreglaba para saltarse la barda del colegio sin ser atrapada por los docentes, seguía derrochando dinero en libros que su madre consideraba horrendose e impropios de una señorita de familia y continuaba escuchando a Ella Fitzgerald a mitad de las noches.

Harta de la situación, Mebuki decidió ponerle fin al comportamiento de su hija de la manera más absurda que se le pudo ocurrir…

El matrimonio.

Corría el año de 1963 cuando comprometió y después casó a Sakura con Sasori Akasuna un afamado neurólogo nueve años mayor que la chica.

Desde entonces Sakura jamás había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra a sus padres pese a haberse resignado a cumplir con el papel de ama de casa que tanto detestaba.

No odiaba a su marido, nada de eso, el era muy amable con ella pero no lo quería y lo hacia bastante evidente cuando este le besaba e intentaba tocarle demás durante la intimidad.

Sasori fingía no darse cuenta de ello y le perdonaba casi todo pero en el fondo la actitud de Sakura le molestaba, aunque podía comprenderla, ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo con el compromiso que el le había solicitado a su familia y aún asi había aceptado su propuesta en la víspera de Navidad de 1962 durante un pequeño paseo en Aoyama.

En ese aspecto el estaba agradecido, quería pensar que quizás Sakura le había dado una oportunidad para acercarse a ella.

Claramente estaba equivocado al no tomar en cuenta un factor importante…

Su joven esposa quería algo más que un marido tranquilo que le siguiera la corriente y una vida común sin emociones reales.

Y aun después de casarse ella no renunció a su indecente anhelo.

No después de haber escuchado a hurtadillas (y desde los 13 años) relatos de la tia Tsunade sobre sus amoríos secretos durante el matrimonio.

Aunque, a diferencia de ella, Sakura no buscaba el divorcio.

…

-¿A dónde irás esta vez?- Cuestionó la joven una mañana mientras se cepillaba el largo y rosado cabello frente al espejo de la recamara.

Sasori bostezó y salió de entre las sabanas con las hebras rojizas de su cabello hechas jirones a consecuencia de un sueño profundo tras largas jornadas de trabajo.

-Iré a la Universidad de Tokyo, me han pedido una pequeña conferencia para los practicantes de medicina este año.-dijo y se dirigió hacia la ducha.

La chica sonrió levemente mientras dejaba el cepillo en el tocador.

-Y supongo que después irás al hospital…-suspiro .

-¿Querias ir a algún lugar en especial?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Eso pensé- rio Sasori con cierto desdén.

Sakura notó el cambio en su voz y de alguna manera se sintió culpable.

-Bueno, tal vez…-dudó un poco- tal vez quiera acompañarte a tu conferencia hoy.

El pelirrojo se giró hacia ella bastante sorprendido mientras ella seguía balbuceando..

-…desde hace tiempo que estamos casados y no se mucho de ti…pero si no quieres…

-No me molestaría que me acompañases-sonrió- procura estar lista dentro de dos horas, aun tengo asuntos pendientes en el hospital pero pasaré por ti a tiempo justo ¿De acuerdo?

…

-Y en esa conferencia le conociste- concluyó Kakashi con tono de burla.

Sasuke asintió lentamente.

\- Ese día también fue una fecha importante para la Universidad que llevaba un par de años invitando a Sasori a sus eventos sin que este se dignara a aparecer.

…

Martes 14 de Noviembre de 1970

-¡Vamos Sasuke! Llegaremos tarde- Naruto agitó la mano en el aire mientras corria desesperadamente hacia la universidad.

El pelinegro a penas y podía respirar.

Se detuvo un rato en medio del enorme campus a tomar un poco de aire.

-Maldición- masculló irritado al ver la multitud de estudiantes de que se dirigían hacia el gran auditorio justo después de haber perdido de vista a Naruto.

Durante un momento se sintió fuera de lugar.

El ni siquiera estaba estudiando medicina, solo había sido arrastrado por su estúpido amigo que buscaba una cita con una chica de la facultad.

Hinata Hyuuga…

Naruto había estado mencionándola en casi todas las conversaciones como un perfecto idiota enamorado.

-¡Que estúpidez!- murmuró para si mismo mientras abandonaba la idea de buscar al rubio y se encaminaba hacia el estacionamiento.

Rápidamente evadió los tumultos de gente que iban en dirección contraria hasta que de alguna manera llegó a las enormes canchas de soccer en donde distinguió una delicada silueta femenina que caminaba de un lado a otro buscando algo entre la hierba con insistencia.

Sasuke se acercó curioso al notar la vestimenta elegante de la joven y el extravagante cabello rosado que caía libremente hasta la cintura.

Al principio había sopesado la idea de que se tratara de la esposa de alguno de los directivos pero al aproximarse cada vez más se sorprendió al notar que se trataba de una chica que bien podía ser alumna del lugar.

Tal vez ella podría indicarle hacia donde demonios quedaba el estacionamiento.

-¡Oh aquí estas!- exclamo la chica con alivio mientras recogía un objeto pequeño del pasto.

Una vez que Sasuke estuvo detrás de ella se animó a preguntar.

-Disculpa…¿Hacia dónde queda el estacionamiento?

La chica se giró inmediatamente hacia él para después abrir los ojos como platos por la sorpresa.

-Oh, yo…-comenzó a balbucear mientras guardaba rápidamente el objeto recién encontrado en su pequeño bolso de mano color marrón.- Lo siento, no puedo ayudarte…- suspiró apenada tras pensarlo por un momento- he estado perdida vagando por los alrededores desde hace un buen rato.

-Vaya que este lugar es enorme- masculló Sasuke al notar la timidez de la chica que se mantenía distraída con la mirada perdida.

Ella pareció relajarse un poco y le devolvió una amplia sonrisa.

-Si- afirmó divertida- aunque con un poco de suerte podremos encontrar a un oficial para que nos saque de aquí.-

-¿Te dirigias hacia el auditorio?

Negó con la cabeza.

-También me dirigía hacia el estacionamiento- le respondió un poco dudosa y agradeciendo en voz baja su suerte.

El suspiró resignado y se dio la vuelta no sin antes indicarle que le siguiera.

La joven se apresuró a alcanzarle.

No estaba muy acostumbrada a caminar con zapatillas por lo que su andar era un poco torpe.

Poco después comenzó a morderse el labió inferior y a sentirse culpable.

Tal vez debía dejar de mentir, sacar su anillo de boda, colocarlo en su lugar y decirle al chico que sabía dónde quedaba el estacionamiento, de esa manera podría encaminarse hacia el auditorio para situarse en primera fila y admirar a su marido.

Si, tal vez eso era lo mejor.

Pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

Le resultó un sujeto interesante.

Algo en ella había despertado gracias a el.

Quería saber su nombre y se esforzaría por ello aun si tenia que prolongar esa horrenda caminata que le estaba matando los pies para lograrlo.

…

-Esperaba un relato más…¿romantico?-

-En ese momento ni siquiera le había observado bien- se excusó- solo eramos un par de idiotas vagando por ahí en silencio…si, solo unos idiotas con intenciones diferentes, ella buscaba un romance perdido y yo- suspiró- supongo que sólo quería jugar.

 **Digamos que este no era el final del capitulo pero prefiero no hacerlos tan largos porque en verdad tengo sueño u.u)**

 **Como dato interesante…**

 **-Lo que menciona Sasuke sobre la compañia de cosméticos italiana es 100% cierto o.o) y el año en el que salió a la luz fue en 1999.**

 **-La propaganda comunista de Sakura bien podría ser el Manifiesto Comunista de Marx y Engels. (es una excelente obra)**

 **-Ella Fitzgerald es una de mis cantantes de jazz favoritas después de Carla White y Sarah Vaugh.**

 **-Los Bar Kissa eran locales donde ponían música de jazz y te permitían tomar café y leer manga u otra clase de obras por un costo muy accesible para los estudiantes de la época.**

 **Y con esto me despido.**

 **Nos leemos pronto n.n)7**


End file.
